Joining the Clan
Not every Thenn you see or meet was born into this lifestyle. For many they were taken in after their parents fell to the hands of crows or battle, some chose the lifestyle after proving their worth, and some members of the clan were family, but not Thenn. Those who are born into the clan grow up with its traditions. For each kill and accomplishment within the clan, they take a blade to their flesh and carve into it. A mark for ever deed. Not deep enough to kill, but when dirt and gravel is rubbed into the open wounds, the scars left behind are raised and prominent. Once an individual has proven their worth to the clan, whether in fighting or providing, they are raised from the ranks of Ajah, or common folk, to Muadrin for the men and Lanfear for the woman. Warriors and Daughters of the Night respectively. If by chance you were not born or raised within the clan, do not worry for there is still a way for you to join its ranks. For those who have proven their trust for the clan, joining its ranks seem like child's play. With only three simple steps to follow. * Retrieve a crow, dead or alive, and bring them back to camp to be tortured or disfigured by the elders. * Participate on at least two raids into the south with clan members and gain their respect and acknowledgement before you return. Note: You have to earn every members acknowledgement that participates on the raid. * Bring a gift of high value to your Magnar, whether it be the bodies of many crows, or something of value in the north like a strong mount. You do not want to bring a weak gift to the man or woman who binds you to the old gods. For those who are not members or trusted by the clan, if you aren't killed already congratulations. There is only one other way to become a Thenn and it is rarely enacted. If a current member of the clan sees potential within a individual who is weak or untrusted, they may claim them as a pet. Pets are not chosen without thought though. For every mistake the pet makes, its mentor is also held responsible. Pets have to complete the three steps any other Free Folk must, but they have more to lose. It's a long process for pets to join the clan, they are not viewed as slaves but they walk a fine line and are not valued as family until they earn it. One wrong move and the elders will have no problem severing a pets head. Note: You would not make crows a pet or anyone you dislike. Even though it is a low position in the clan it is considered an honor. Pets have the opportunity to gain power and position in the clan, once they have proven themselves they shall be made a Muadrin or Lanfear and be viewed as equals to their peers